


De noche

by Left_hand



Series: Mixtober ESP-ENG 2k18 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #porque_me_atrasé_en_el_reto, Atrapasueños, Gen, Prompt 3: Atrapasueños, Prompt Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_hand/pseuds/Left_hand
Summary: Midorima sólo tiene que girar un poco la cabeza desde su posición en la cama y podrá verlo ahí.





	De noche

**Author's Note:**

> No es más que un pre muy meh  
> (Sé que me falta el fic del prompt anterior y que ya me atrasé machín, pero me pondré al corriente)
> 
> POR FAVOR, RECUERDE QUE NO TODOS LOS FICS DE ESTE RETO PERTENECEN AL MISMO FANDOM :D

Pensando y pensando y devanándose los sesos en cierta cabellera pelirroja, Midorima no logra conciliar el sueño. Lleva casi una hora entera tratando de silenciar sus pensamientos, obligándose a pensar que mañana es día de escuela, que está cansado por el entrenamiento y que ésto sólo desequilibrará su ciclo natural del sueño, pero lo cierto es que no puede evitarlo.

Cada vez que gira la mirada hacia un arriba y al costado, puede verlo ahí, colgando de su pared: un enorme atrapasueños de tintes rojizos que le recuerda a cierta persona. 

Midorima se pregunta si ese atrapasueños es un símbolo de la telaraña en que logró envolverle Akashi; si se tratará de una trampa meticulosamente planeada esto de invitarlo a salir (de la nada) el próximo viernes, pese a que ambos saben que no se ven desde que salieron de Teiko y decidieron seguir caminos separados. O, más bien, desde que Akashi lo decidió por ellos. 

"Quiero hablarte de algo importante, Shintaro", le había dicho Akashi por el Line que no utilizaban desde hace meses. Midorima se pregunta hasta el momento qué será eso de lo que Akashi quiere hablar, y ya han pasado tres días desde que accedió con un vago "De acuerdo. ¿Dirección?" y Akashi le respondió con las indicaciones para llegar a lo que Midorima identificó como el puesto de comida rápida al que solían ir Aomine y Kuroko en la secundaria.

Tres días en que Midorima ha estado dándole vueltas a las posibilidades. Akashi no suele dejar cosas al aire, así que toda la situación le intriga sobremanera.

Pero decide que ya ha sido mucho cavilar sinsentido por una noche (descuidar su ciclo del sueño no le traerá ninguna consecuencia positiva), así que cierra los ojos, se hunde un poco más debajo de las cobijas y encomienda sus sueños a la red entretejida y rubicunda que cuelga sobre su cabeza cual espada de Damócles, sin saber si espera soñar con Akashi por tercera noche seguida o prefiere evitarlo.


End file.
